


All yours (#0082)

by Kookiewookie7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiewookie7/pseuds/Kookiewookie7
Summary: Donghyuck going all alpha when Jisung presented was unexpected. He was fine when Chenle presented, but maybe it's because he was already with Jeno. Taeil said it's a natural reaction, Renjun said that's bullshit. His alpha was threatened that Jisung would take his sweet, sweet Jaemin away from him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89
Collections: nahyuck fic fest!





	All yours (#0082)

When Donghyuck got a whiff of Jisung’s powerful scent, it was like everything turned red. Jisung is an alpha. He didn’t react at first, but when the younger boy turned around and met his gaze with his golden eyes, Hyuck let out an involuntary growl. It took both Taeil and Renjun to hold him back from going over and throwing Jisung across the room. 

“Hyuck, what the hell? Calm down, it’s just Jisung!” He barely heard Renjun yell even though he was right beside him. 

He can’t explain it. He isn’t really sure why he’s acting this way, or maybe he does and just doesn’t want to admit it. But the feeling that bubbled up within Hyuck was something he’d never felt before. It was... territorial. One moment they were watching movies in the Dream dorm, and then the next Jisung was presenting as an alpha. 

Later, when he’s back in his room with his two best friends, Taeil, a beta, tells him that it’s natural that an alpha like Donghyuck would feel that way about another one entering their pack. Renjun, another beta, tells him that’s bullshit because Jisung was already in the pack. “I was fine when Chenle presented,” Hyuck said, “but then again, he was already with Jeno, so maybe that’s why.” he reasoned. Renjun did not look like he bought that. “Bullshit.”

But for now, He kept his eyes on the younger alpha, growling low and deep. Jisung began to do the same, his emotions even more out of control for a newly presented wolf. Jeno and Chenle were the ones holding him back. The others in the room, Mark, Jaehyun, Johnny and Jaemin, were all standing tense on the other side of the room. Johnny and Jaehyun kept the younger two behind them. 

For a moment, Donghyuck took his eyes off of Jisung to look for a certain omega. When he found Jaemin, the other’s eyes were already on him, but they were full of fear and the scent he was letting off told him that the younger was scared...of him, of what he was going to do to Jisung. The thought of Jaemin being scared of him sent something painful right to his heart. 

Hyuck stopped growling almost instantly, his eyes fading back to their regular brown color. It was as if a cloud had lifted up off of him, all his anger gone. When he looked at Jisung again all he felt was guilt this time. The younger boy was still growling dangerously, too riled up to be calmed down right now. 

A shout rang through the room, Taeyong running in with Kun trailing behind. “What’s going on?” He asked the question directed towards him, but it was Johnny that answered. 

“Jisung presented while we were all watching a movie. Hyuck didn’t have a good reaction to it.”

His leader’s eyes landed back on him for a moment, gentler than before, but then they moved over to where their maknae was. Jeno and Chenle were still holding on tight to him. “Jisungie, calm down, it’s alright.” Taeyong tried to sooth the other as he took a cautious step towards him. Jisung was growling lowly at his Hyung, his hands slowly turning into claws. 

Taeyong immediately stopped, the severity of the situation fully sinking in. They had to calm Jisung down before he hurt anyone, the boy's scent already overwhelmed the room. Jeno looked at him desperately. Taeyong could tell that he and Chenle were using every bit of their human strength to hold him back. If they had to tap into their wolf side, there's no telling what that would do to Jisung right now. 

"Jaeminie!" He called over to the omega. Jaemin hesitantly stepped to him, a little afraid to get near Jisung. But what jaemin failed to notice was how his presence had already allowed Jisung to calm down a little bit. 

"I'm going to take Jisung back to his room, I just need you to let off your scent in there. He's closest to you, he'll probably settle down if he smells you." Taeyong explained. Jaemin was about to respond when Hyuck let out a loud growl once more. It startled everyone for a moment as they whipped their heads towards him again, but his eyes were locked on Taeyong this time. Realization suddenly came over some of the members, including Taeyong. Looking from Jaemin to Hyuck and then back to Jaemin, he quickly replied again "you know what, nevermind, I'll just get ten to do this, he's got more experience."

Jaemin looked at Taeyong quizzically and looked like he was about to protest, but Taeyong had already turned away and was in the process of helping Jeno and Chenle move Jisung to his room. 

Hyuck let out a deep sigh when Jisung was out of the room, but the tension hadn't fully disappeared as Jaemin turned and gave Hyuck an unreadable expression. Hyuck, too embarrassed to keep eye contact, dropped his eyes and shook himself fully out of his friend’s hold. He could tell the others in the room had their eyes on him as well. Shame was the only feeling left, and it was too consuming to be in the same room as everybody else, so he left to his own bedroom. He felt their gaze follow him as he left, none of them sure of what to say. When he got to his room and shut the door, he let out a heavy breath and ran his hands down his face. He ran the events through his mind again and walked over to his bed, throwing himself on the mattress. 

-

Hyuck smelled the younger boy before he even came into the room, a smile starting to form on his lips as the scent took over the room: strawberries and vanilla.

"I came to see if you were doing alright." Was the first thing Jaemin said when he came in, sitting himself right next to Hyuck on the bed. Jaemin scooted closer and placed his head on Hyuck's shoulder and looped their arms together. Renjun and Taeil had left not too long ago, and normally Hyuck wouldn’t want to talk to anybody else for the rest of the night, but this was Jaemin, and Jaemin was always welcome around Hyuck. 

Hyuck sighed in content at the newfound warmth on his side. "I'm doing better. I just hope Jisungie is doing alright. Going feral right after he presented is… I can't even imagine." He replied, bringing his other hand up to Jaemin's cheek and giving it a few strokes. Jaemin let out a pleased rumble at the gesture, and the wolf inside of Hyuck growled happily. The feeling of possessiveness that overcame Hyuck as he looked down at the pink haired boy surprised him. His wolf desperately wanted to scent the other and before he could stop himself, he asked. "Nana, can I do something?" 

Jaemin looked up questioningly at him. "What is it?"  
Hyuck pulled his arm away from Jaemin and put it behind his head as the other came to Jaemin's hip, adjusting them both to where they were lying down on the bed,Hyuck hovering over top of Jaemin. The younger looked at him expectantly, and he reveled in the way jaemin was so pliant for him. The way Jaemin trusted Hyuck made his heart soar. And maybe for the first time, as he stared down at the sweet boy beneath him, Hyuck allowed himself to admit that he was in love. 

"Can I scent you?" He asked gently, thumb rubbing lightly on the younger's cheek. Jaemin's eyes widened a bit and Hyuck could hear how his heart began to beat faster. "Y-yeah." He stuttered out, a shy smile making its way on to his pretty face. Hyuck returned the smile as he adjusted their positions once more so that Jaemin's back was pressed to his front, one arm coming around to rest under Jaemin's head and the other resting on his waist. 

Jaemin moved his neck to give Hyuck more room, which he gladly accepted, burying his face into jaemins neck. The once light scent of strawberries and vanilla became increasingly stronger the more he breathed in. The scent overwhelmed him in ways he didn't know was possible to the point that all he could think about was Jaemin. 

Hyucks last thought before he succumbed to sleep was how much he loved the beautiful boy in his arms. 

-

The next morning, everything seemed like it was back to normal. Renjun, Chenle and Jeno were all at the breakfast table in their dorm when Donghyuck got up. Jisung, of course, was nowhere to be seen, which was completely normal for someone who just presented. But Hyuck couldn’t help the twinge of guilt creeping in his chest. 

The first few minutes was nothing short of a normal morning in the NCT Dream dorm; Jeno and Chenle were pressed up against each other being love birds as usual, Renjun was talking about his latest drawing while Hyuck offered up a few jokes. It wasn’t until Jaemin made his way in that the mood seemed to change. 

Jaemin was in his usual pink pajamas, with his slightly frizzy pink hair. There was nothing visually off about him, however, when Hyuck got a whiff of his scent, the memories from last night came flooding back into his brain. 

Renjun looked at Hyuck with a surprised but smug look on his face, like he had known this would’ve happened. But it was Jeno and Chenle’s reaction that made Hyuck nervous. All they did was freeze like someone had blasted them with an ice gun, and exchange unreadable looks. Jaemin, however, didn’t notice any of this, or at least pretended not to. 

He took his seat right beside Hyuck, and the scent of Sandalwood and citrus completely overpowered anything else in the room. Donghyuck has never felt as pleased as he did in that moment. A surge of possessiveness shot through him, and his instincts almost took over. 

“Ooh, injunnie, you made pancakes!” Jaemin exclaimed, and just like that, the tension broke. 

Breakfast went unexpectedly fast, too fast for Donghyuck liking. The entire time he and Jaemin were shoulder-to-shoulder, their arms brushing against each other. Sometimes, Jaemin would glance at him from the side, cheeks burning with a light pink tinge. It made Hyuck’s heart soar. 

Afterwards, when everyone was finished, Jaemin had to get ready for a solo photoshoot he had to do. Donghyuck couldn't help but pout. The one day that he wouldn't be busy would, of course, be the day that jaemin was. 

Donghyuck, with nothing else to do, went over to the living room to watch some TV. He was only maybe ten minutes into a random variety show when he started to hear some noise come from back where the rooms are. At first, he tried to ignore it. There's six boys currently living in the dorm, there's bound to be some fighting. 

A couple minutes had passed, and everything seemed fine until a help that sounded like Jaemin resounded throughout the dorm. Donghyuck's instincts immediately kicked in and he was back at Jaemin's room before his mind could even process what he was doing. A million different things ran through his mind, but as he opened the door, the scene in front of him was I me he did not expect. 

Jisung was there, his arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist with his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. Jaemin, startled at Hyuck's sudden appearance, looked at him wide-eyed. Nothing in particular was really happening, but Hyuck couldn't help the sensation of jealousy that bubbled up inside him. 

He knew his emotions were clearly visible as Jaemin let out a small "Hyuck." and attempted to move, but Jisung held him in place. Hyuck knew he had to get out of there before he caused another scene, so he walked away and even walked out of the dorm. 

There was no clear destination in his mind, he just walked. He passed stores, and playgrounds, and parks. He didn't even bring a mask or a hat with him; he hoped no one would recognize him. Hyuck knew that there was nothing that he should be mad or upset about. The two boys were probably just talking and nothing more. But the image of Jisung holding onto Jaemin like that, almost possessively, really riled Hyucks's alpha side up. 

Jaemin had always seemingly favored Jisung over everybody else. No matter what Jisung did, Jaemin would be right there to dote on his every need. And although he never let anyone know he was bothered by it, except for Renjun because he ends up knowing everything, deep down he was infuriated by it. He wanted to be the one that Jaemin favored. He wanted to be the one Jaemin cared for, and to be the one Jaemin loved and adored. And he wanted to openly love and adore Jaemin just as much. 

Hyuck didn't want to admit it, but he felt threatened by Jisung. For Jisung, it was so easy to gain attention from Jaemin, and Hyuck was always afraid that Jisung would steal his precious Jaemin away from him. 

All of those thoughts crowded in his head to the point that he didn't realize he had made it all the way down to the river. He took a seat on a bench nearby and just looked out upon the water. He knew they'd be calling his phone, and sending their manager out to find him, but just for that moment, he sat there in peace. 

-

Donghyuck had no idea how long he had sat on that bench for. An hour? Two? He had no clue, but by the judge of the dark purplish sky, it had to have been a while. His manager had even called a moment ago, his exasperated voice still rang through his head, and he hadn’t bothered to look at the time then. Hyuck knew, however, that this would mean that one of his managers would come running up to him any minute now that they knew his location, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

He just wanted to be alone for some time to figure out all of his feelings. He had calmed down from before and now all he felt was peace with the situation. He knew that all that there was left to do was to have a talk with Jaemin about it. 

There was some more time that had passed before something suddenly wrapped around him. Hyuck couldn’t react before he was pulled backwards into someone’s chest. There was a moment of panic that passed through Hyuck; whoever was hugging him was wearing scent blockers and Hyuck could not smell them. For a second, he thought that maybe it was a fan that had recognized him, but as soon as he heard the little sniffles that the person behind him let out, he knew that it was Jaemin. Hyuck, concerned, slowly worked his way out of Jaemin’s hold so he could look at his face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hyuck asked gently, even though he already knew that it had to do with the situation earlier. 

“A-are you okay?” Jaemin sniffled out. His eyes met Hyuck's and Hyuck felt his heart break at seeing his precious Jaemin with tears in his eyes. The thing that really stung the most was that he was crying because of Hyuck, because he probably thinks he’s mad at him. 

“I’m alright, Jaem. I’m not upset with you if that’s what you think. I could never be upset with you.” Hyuck explained. The last thing that he wanted was for Jaemin to be blaming himself. “ What are you doing here though, I thought one of the managers was going to come?” 

Jaemin wiped at his eyes before he answered, “I thought you got the wrong idea when you saw me with Jisung earlier. When you left I wanted to follow you, but Jisung wouldn’t let me, and when I heard that you were gone I thought it was my fault,” He answered tearfully, but he held them back well. “I begged the managers to reschedule the shoot and to let me talk to you first; they’re in the van back there.” he pointed towards a black van parked on the street, barely visible from where they were. 

Hyuck reached out and grabbed a hold on the hand that Jaemin was using to point out the van, and pulled it to his lips. He gave it a small kiss, pulling Jaemin’s attention to him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, and neither did Jisung,” Hyuck began, still holding onto Jaemin’s hand, “When I got aggressive yesterday when Jisung presented, I was worried that since he was an alpha, he’d want to have you as his mate since you two are so close. My instincts took over and I got territorial even though I had no right to. And when I saw Jisung hugging you, those same feelings came up again and I just had to get out of there. I didn’t want the same thing to happen that happened yesterday. I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Hyuck went on, “There’s so much that I have to get off my chest, but I just need to tell you that I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I want you to be mine.” Hyuck finally caught his breath and was a little surprised at his own confession but glad that he was finally able to let his feelings out. 

Jaemin didn’t say anything for a moment, a stunned look on his face. But his expression slowly started to change a smile spreading on his lips until it completely blinded hyuck. “I love you too.” was all he said before his lips were on Hyuck’s. Their lips moved together in a rhythm all their own, hands tangled in each other’s hair. Hyuck’s heart was soaring; he doesn’t think he’s ever been as happy as he was in that moment. When they broke away, Jaemin whispered: “I’m all yours.”

Hyuck’s face lit up and a giant smile grew on his face, mirroring Jaemin’s. “I’m all yours, too.” He whispered back as they began to kiss again. 

-

Jaemin and Donghyuck had a long conversation that night after multiple lectures from their managers. Hyuck explained his feelings and actions from both events, and Jaemin explained his relationship with Jisung. Jisung did have a crush on Jaemin, and in the room earlier that day, he confessed to him as well. He had smelled Hyuck’s scent on Jaemin when he had gone back to his room after breakfast, and busted into his room still in a semi-feral state. In his haze, he had told Jamein how he felt. Jaemin, however, had to let him down, and with the help of Jeno and Chenle, he was left unharmed. 

It would be a while before things went back to normal between the once close pair, and Donghyuck could tell that it hurt Jaemi to think about that. But the best thing to do is to give Jisung some space. 

Everything that Donghyuck had been holding back, except from the confidence of his best friends, had been finally let off his chest, and it felt amazing. After their conversation, they decided to head to bed as it was incredibly late, and it would be a fairly busy day tomorrow for the both of them. Jaemin wanted to sleep in Hyuck’s room, and Hyuck was never one to deny his precious omega anything. So, they cuddled until they both fell asleep, but before Hyuck fell into a deep slumber, he had one last thought: He couldn’t wait to tell Taeil and Renjun what happened.


End file.
